nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Group 935: RPG
Yes, it is now here, RPG for 935 at NZP :O Run by Violetofen4, co-owned by DeadRaiser. Group 935 Leader *Ludvig Maxis (Violetofen4) 'Assistants' *Edward Richtofen (Violetofen4) *Sophia (Open) Scientists *Anselm Guttridge (Violetofen4) *Kaiser Groph (Violetofen4) *Schuster (Ebon Shadowshot) *Kramer von Frederick (DeadRaiser) *Hans Porter (DeadRaiser) *Harvey Yena (900bv) *Stephan Riechter (WAFFA) *Christopher Donetz (DeadRaiser) - Also OSS Other *Charlotte Richtofen (Violetofen4) *Xena Richtofen (Violetofen4) *Samantha Maxis (Violetofen4) *Kristina von Frederick (DeadRaiser) *Adelina von Frederick (DeadRaiser) *Grethel Ava Groph (Violetofen4) *William Groph (Violetofen4) son of Kaiser Groph. Prisoners None at the moment M15 Directors *David Petrie (900bv) Operatives *Alan P. Fisher (900bv) *Brian Birkbeck (900bv) *Errol Wayne (900bv) OSS (Office of Strategic Services) Directors *Brigadier General John Magruder (DeadRaiser) Operatives *Christopher Donetz (DeadRaiser) - Also Group 935 RPG Harvey, swallowing a last drop of jägermeister, sat at his desk. Richtofen's situation didn't seem right to him, and an American mole being undercovered did not bode well for Harvey, himself natively American. He spoke to himself, "My future... my life... it all rests on trust. Can they trust me after what McCain did? I don't think so. Staying loyal will help, but I can't secure my wellbeing." Harvey tossed the empty bottle aside, and walked to his workbech. His latest work was complete, and the Hyena Infra-Dead was ready for field testing. .:. "Those useless morons over at OSS can't do anything right, Why did McCain die? Because he was sent in by numbskulls who fiddle about with blinky lights all day and night. All they've got left is Donetz, and if they continue to fuck this up, Group 935 will never be exposed!" Alan's rage was conspicuous. His blind fury blurred the lines of sanity once again, and Alan was slowly sinking back into oblivion. David Petrie, director of MI5, came into the room, his anger clearly showing. "Fisher, you let a VIP escape from your grasp. You are inept! You got nothing of interest from him! We have nothing to analyse, nothing to research!" shouted Petrie, outraged with Richtofen's apparent escape. "I plunged that knife into his shoulder, I wrenched it around and I saw his cries of pain. I saw the blood run down his torso, all around his cadaverous body. He was being tormented and I saw all of his misery in his eyes. He agonised over every word he spoke, and I was elated. I could see him crawl closer to death, I could see his ever degenerating life slowly dissolve into nothing... and he was gone. He was out of our reach. But he's not out of my reach. I am going to Breslau. I am going to get that disgusting piece of trash and I am gonna make him beg for his life. I promise you Petrie, you'll get all the information you want." Alan slowly parted the room, and iscomforting aura was left. He was going to get what he wants, personally. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 00:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- THREE MONTH TIMESKIP (Because I can) .::. It was a slow but steady run, and Richtofen had (to a small extent) recovered from the tragic accident that left him a bit off on his personality. "FINALLY!" he gasped, holding up to himself his completed Wunderwaffe DG-2. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. "I need to test this--" he decided, but was cut off from the noise of chatter outside his office door. Irritated, and wanting to know what the hell the commotion was about, he peeked out a crack in his door. Groph was there, talking to Maxis and a couple of his other friends, and there was a woman and a very young boy by his side. Not just any woman. She was just too familiar. Richtofen left his office door in frustration, and walked over to Maxis. "What is this about?" he grumbled. Maxis shook his head with a sigh. "Kaiser brought his wife along to 935 now, to be a nurse." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 01:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Suddenly Richtofen feverishly recognized the lady. "It can't be you." He narrowed his eyes. The woman smiled to him. "How delightful to see you, Edward," she sneered. He scowled. "Grethel Ava, I swear to god if you hurt Groph I will personally select your body bag and shove you in a ditch!" He growled. She just flirtatiously scoffed. Not wanting the stress of being in a room with her ever again, he left the building in a desperate attempt to avoid an argument. Maxis looked at Grethel, then the door where Richtofen left with a sigh. "He'll be fine, ignore him, Mrs. Groph," he said tiredly. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 02:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Harvey stumbled out of his room, noticing Maxis and Grethel. "Maxis, where is my Infra-Dead?" slurred Harvey, struggling to stand. "*burp* Some bastard's nicked it. I bet it's bloody Donetz, he can't ever develop his own stuff." 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grethel turned to Maxis. "Who's this?" she asked. Maxis sighed again. "Harvey Yena. Harvey, try looking in your office. Again." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 20:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am absolutely certain it's been taken, Ludvig. I've turned that room upside down, and it is not in there. Drop the broad, come give me a hand." Harvey stumbled over his words, implying malice that was unintended. A heavy gunshot fired somewhere in the facility, shocking Harvey, Maxis and Grethel. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked up from his papers, of which he was writing on one. "What the hell?" he asked and rushed off to find out what it was. .::. Christopher shook his head as he looked at the target. "Inaccurate," he simply noted, but done the weapon he held in his hands. He then picked up another weapon from his arsenal and prepared it for firing. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 22:12,3/11/2013 22:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Harvey entered the testing area, stumbling through the door. "Donetz!" shouted Harvey, struggling to stand. "I don't remember Ludvig authorising weapon testing. Also, while I'm here, I might as well question you about my Hyena Infra-Dead. What have you done with it?" 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen threw a stone into the pond furiously, mumbling to himself. "Why did that evil bitch have to come here? She'll do anything to get revenge on me for...." He trailed off, concentrating on the reflection in the pool. For the first time since the accident, he didn't know who he was looking at. The man in the reflection had the same body as him, but the eyes were different. They turned piercing emerald green, with bright, enhanced flecks, and a white ring around the pupil. His iris had drastically changed. He clutched his forehead with a groan, then decided to go test his Wunderwaffe DG-2. When he entered, the crowd was still there. Richtofen rolled his eyes as Grethel snapped her attention back to him. "You wish you could still have me, don't you? Or are you still following Lilith around?" she flirted. "Shut up already, save yourself some breath, or someone'll cut your tongue sooner or later." he grunted, rushing past and accidentally bumping into Kramer. "Crap, sorry," he mumbled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 22:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Christopher turned and looked at Harvey. "Well I see Kramer coming here and shooting his projects everyday. Besides this a firing range," Christopher explained, "And I haven't done anything to you Infra-Dead. Besides, I was never told anything about it. The only that I know of that was made by you was the Scavenger." .::. Kramer looked at Richtofen. "It's alright," he responded and walked into the room with Harvey and Christopher. "You know that you don't need to be authorized to use the firing range. However, close the door next time Donetz, you'll blow everyone else's ear drums," Kramer told the two of them. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 22:52,3/11/2013 22:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You are lying Donetz!" proclaimed Harvey. "You can't play ignorant, you know what is going on all over this facility. You don't have any of my trust." Harvey stumbled forward, seemingly to try and hit Kramer, before tripping and slamming his head into the wall. Blood poured from his head, and he had lost consciousness. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He always thinks I'm taking his stuff," Christopher said aloud. "Yeah. Silly bastard's always drinking too much," Kramer replied, "He thought that I took his alcohol once." "Did you?" Christopher asked. "Yes," Kramer simply replied, "But I got away with it." DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:53,3/11/2013 23:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We've had nothing on 935 for three goddamn months. Alan's pissed off, that teleporter is knackered, and I haven't heard anything from Christopher. Either he's dead or our mole has found a new loyalty." Brian had taken control of the MI5 northern operations, due to Alan's voyage to Germany. David Petrie came into the building, brandishing a file. "Birkbeck, good news. Christopher managed to get his hands on a new bit of kit, which is apparently called the Hyena Infra-Dead. Apparently, this thing launches a dart of sorts at an enemy, which then explodes." "Damn, that would've helped us take out the Nazis." said Brian, happier. "We gonna get it anytime soon?" "No." replied Petrie. "Christopher claims he borrowed it from some guy called Harvey Yena, some American drunkard. Anyway, that's all we have on that front. Any updates on Alan's location?" "We haven't seen or heard from him since he left for Breslau. Fuck knows how many people he's managed to stab on the way. Well, I'm sure when he gets there he'll send us a bloodstained postcard". Brian knew that Alan wasn't going to abide by any rules. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 00:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Charlotte walked in calmly past Kramer and Christopher to reset the firing range. Not too far behind, a suddenly pleased Richtofen entered with a briefcase and wearing his black gloves. "Finally!" he breathed, as if unaware anyone else was in the room. He opened the case, revealing a completed Wunderwaffe. He insanely squealed in delight. .::. Grethel left for her new room alone. From there, she locked the door and picked up her phone. "Mr. Birkbeck? Yes, it's me, Grethel. I've found him. When is Alan arriving? I can use Richtofen's son against him. Yeah, it was a long story, about 10 years ago. But nonetheless sir, we will use his knowledge and force his loyalties to us. He will beg at our knees." And she hung up. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 01:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birkbeck put the phone down. "Right lads, Grethel Ava Groph, our new informant, has told me that Richtofen can be manipulated via his son. No word on Alan yet, but I'm sure he'll be there imminently. In the mean time, we need to get to work analysing this Hyena Infra-Dead. Errol! Start by looking at this file." Errol hesitated for a brief second, before taking the file. "Right away, sir." he muttered, stuttering. .:. Alan spoke to himself as he walked, his shadow cautiously following him. "935 will get their karmic retribution. They do not deserve to experiment and test while people suffer. They have taken lives, they have taken the lives of our men, they have taken the lives of their loved ones. The sins they have committed, the rules they have disobeyed, they need their abuse. The embedding of agents failed, and the seizing of VIPs failed. There is only one option that remains, the option that needs me to go to their facility, that needs me to lead an attack on them, and needs me to leave my enemies in agony." 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen unveiled his Wunderwaffe and turned to the reset targets, then Charlotte scurried away. .::. Grethel smiled, leaving the room, where her son, William, awaited her. "Mother, who were you talking to?" he asked sweetly. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Someone in Daddy's business, alright? Go find Daddy and maybe he'll take you around." William grinned and began to walk calmly down the halls, to where he bumped innocently and by mistake into Charlotte. "I'm sorry madame, I'm looking for my Pa." he apologized. She frowned. Something was familiar about this child. It was definately in the face shape, and those sharp, knowing eyes, but the boy was clearly confused. This was the same looks she had seen in her father, Edward Richtofen. And that hair, that chestnut brown hair, was the exact same shade. This child bore no resemblance to the meek, blonde, jokester Kaiser Groph she had grown up around. "Oh, of course. I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Richtofen. And you are?" She held out her hand to shake it. "I'm William Groph, nice to meet you." And he was just so polite! .::. Charlotte, after leaving William with his father, returned to Richtofen, who was taking his time to make sure the Wunderwaffe was stabilized. "Father, I want to talk to you. Right now." she growled. Richtofen looked up and rolled his eyes. "Charlotte, I told you to stay out of the firing range so you don't get shocked!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 22:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Christopher snuck out of the room and made his way to his office. Under the table layed Harvey's Hyena Infra-dead. Christopher picked up the phone and called OSS Headquarters in Washington D.C. "General, it's me Donetz. I've got the package," Christopher told Brigadier General John Magruder. "Excellent, when can you have it shipped over?" General Magruder asked. "I should have it over in a couple of days," Christopher replied, "I have also been able to make my own weapons here with the technology they have. I should be able to send those over and have them refined." "Good work Donetz. I knew that if Peter failed, you wouldn't. Also, we have an informant working with our friends at M15. Her name is Grethel and is the wife of Kaiser Groph. Make contact with her as soon as possible," General Magruder told Christopher. "Yes sir," he simply replied and hung up. .::. Kramer took out his Wunderwaffe SA-7 and walked over to the firing line. "Hey Richtofen, care for a little challenge, just like old times?" Kramer asked with a smile. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:56,3/13/2013 00:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked at Kramer, then Charlotte. "If I don't go with Charlotte to see whatever she wants then she'll probably blow a fuse. Sorry Kramer." he said with a sigh. Charlotte narrowed her eyes intensely as they left the room. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 11:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Errol sighed. "The information in this file suggests a highly unstable device running on Element 115. Research claims that this element has the ability to reanimate dead cells, what are they doing over in Breslau?" Brian walked in to Errol's office. "So Errol, got anything good from this file?" "It seems that they are developing weapons using something known as Element 115." replied Errol. "From what I can see, they are currently using it purely for weapons development. However, it is claimed that it has the ability to reanimate dead cells. If they decide to harness this effect, the world would be highly threatened." .:. Alan finished loading his Colt M1892 and had reached the entrance of the Waffenfabrik der Riese facility. Alan whispered. "Justice..." 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed and followed Charlotte gently to his room, where he shut the door. "What is it now, Charlotte?" he grumbled teasingly, unaware of the stare Charlotte was giving him. "So you know Grethel Ava Groph? Kaiser Groph's wife. Describe your relation to her. I want the truth, don't give me any lies. You know the 113 is in my bloodstream from the accident. You know I can feel lies because of it. You can't lie to me, Father. Tell me now." she snapped. Suddenly his blood ran cold. "Oh, that was a long, long time ago, nothing of interest. She and I met while I was out at the war." he began, sensing her eyes intent on reaching out and listening silently. "Well you see, I had amnesia from a blow I took to the head. She took me from the battlefield, she was a nurse. Once, only once, I thought I loved her. But then I got a letter from your mother and I suddenly remembered who and where I was, and I left back to the fight immediately and left her behind. Again, that was a long, long time ago." he explained. Charlotte frowned, pushing a strand of wavy red hair from her left eye. "How long ago?" she questioned. "Ten years ago." "William Groph is ten." She smirked. Richtofen scowled. "What are you trying to say!?" he hissed. Charlotte for once was silent. "Charlotte, don't you dare give me that look. I know what you've been doing with Dr. Maxis, don't you ''lie to me either!" "How the hell do you know?" she yelled back. "Do you think I'm stupid? I see how moony you two look together, when you say you're going out shopping late at night you're going on dates with him." he scoffed. "Fine, you want to know about William? He's Grethel's son and looks nothing like Kaiser! I grew suspicious of her, like any responsible person should. Are you blind to how she flirts with you? How she keeps to herself? How she vanishes into her room?" Richtofen stormed out of the room, letting Charlotte angrily sigh, grab her papers, and leave in the opposite direction. .::. From behind the opened door crept out Grethel, who smirked. "My plan, its began." she said with a wicked grin, then stalked off. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'ol'et''' <3]][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 00:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer began firing his Wunderwaffe SA-7. "I need to get this field tested," he commented to himself after he finished firing it. .::. Christopher left his office and walked down the hallway. While he was walking down, he caught sight of Grethel. "Grethel," he said as he walked over to her. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 16:36,3/17/2013 16:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Violetofen4 Category:900bv Category:DeadRaiser Category:Ebon Shadowshot